Digital Citizen
Requirements Digital Citizen – stage 1 1. Show that you can: * turn on and log into a computer * use a piece of software, for example email or a game * name the main parts of a computer system * connect a peripheral (for example a scanner or printer) to your computer and use it. 2. Create a piece of digital media. It could be artwork, a photograph, music or animation. 3. Use the internet for research: * decide on an area of interest * find three websites with content that matches your area of interest * collect relevant information by printing or saving as files. Digital Citizen – stage 2 # Plan and then create a piece of digital media. It could be artwork or a photograph that you alter using creative tools, music, animation, CAD (Computer Aided Design) or a 3D sculpture. # Show that you can: * send or reply to someone with a short email and include an attachment * download photos or other media from a camera or smart card * open and save a document then share it using a cloud service (like Google Docs or Microsoft Sharepoint) or a USB stick * create a document that includes media that you’ve downloaded or copied from another source. 3. Use the internet for research: * decide on an area of interest * use two different search engines to find three websites you think are reliable * collect information by printing the pages or saving as PDF documents * select relevant information by copying text or an image and pasting into a document * display your findings as a poster or a short report. Digital Citizen – stage 3 # Plan, make, edit and share a piece of digital media. It could be artwork or a photograph that you alter using creative tools, music, animation, CAD (Computer Aided Design) or a 3D sculpture. # Explore social networking sites that are appropriate for your age, then create an example of a good social network profile. Show that you know how to: * use anti-virus software * set up or adjust settings for accessibility * recover from a frozen programme or screen. 3. Use the internet for research: * decide on a specific area of interest * use at least two different search engines, using operators like AND, NOT and OR in the search box * collect information by using bookmarks or favourites. Save URLs or use a social bookmarking tool like Diigo, Reddit, StumbleUpon, del.icio.us or digg. * select specific, reliable information relevant to your area of research * create a structured display of the information you have gathered. You could do this in a document, on a website or using a social tool such as Pinterest. * share your research with other people, for example by email, on the web, by MMS or social media. Digital Citizen – stage 4 # Create a portfolio of digital media. It might include artwork or a photograph that you alter using creative tools, music, animation, CAD (Computer Aided Design) or 3D sculpture. # Create a film, video, stop-motion animation or podcast and share it using a suitable media sharing tool. # Create a social network profile for your section, a band, local interest group or something similar. Alternatively you could make a small website that can host content, like the film you made in step 2, photos, poetry or information about your local area # Use the internet for research: * Choose a local, national, community or Scouting issue, or something from the news or current affairs. * Collect information from different sources, such as spreadsheets, databases, online news services and ‘open access’ data sources. * Put your information together in a structured way, for example grouping similar information. Make sure you know where each piece of information comes from. * Select the information you think is most appropriate and reliable. * Create a multi-page website with your information and make it public. Present your information in a variety of ways – you could use infographics, images or graphs. * Share your website with a wide audience. * Explain your sources of information and why you picked out what you did. * Get some feedback on what you have done and make changes to improve your website based on that feedback.